


Lonely by Day, Loved at Night

by DraceDomino



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Panties, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Anna misses her big sister terribly. All she wants is to spend some time with Elsa, to finally FEEL like sisters again! But it doesn't matter how much she begs...Elsa never opens the door.What Anna doesn't know is that when she's sleeping, Elsa has started to drop by to visit her...and have a little fun with her incredibly deep-dozing little sister.Takes place before the events of the movie.





	Lonely by Day, Loved at Night

Lonely by Day, Loved at Night  
-by Drace Domino

It was hard on Elsa, being away from her sister all the time. Knowing that she couldn’t spend time with her in the waking hours without running the risk of hurting her again was a tragic weight on Elsa’s heart - and the memories of the mishap that happened when they were children was still something she dwelled on every single day. The long hours that Anna spent trying to coax her big sister out of her bedroom certainly didn’t help, and Elsa had grown accustomed to sitting against the other side of the door, crying as her sister lamented about their fractured relationship.

But in truth? They spent quite a bit of time with one another...it was just that Anna was usually asleep during it.

As quietly as ever, Elsa opened the door to her sister’s bedroom in the very dead of night. With the curtains drawn and the castle quiet, the girl’s quarters were the single most peaceful place in all of Arendelle during the late hours, and it afforded Elsa a perfect opportunity to spend time with the one she loved so much. Creeping silently across the floor, draped in a simple satin robe that clung loosely to her slender figure, Elsa walked the same path she had taken dozens of times before so she could stand at the side of her sister’s bed and admire her as she slept. In just a few short seconds after slipping inside Elsa was there, her heart in her throat and her smile growing at the familiar, beautiful young woman dozing below her.

Anna was...a deep sleeper, to say the least. In all of Elsa’s visits she had never once woken up, and that was saying something considering where they usually led. She was sleeping flat on her belly with rump slightly lifted - dozing on top of the covers wearing nothing more but a pair of soft, royal purple panties and a small bra that dangled half off of her shoulder. Cheek to the pillow, her hair already a bit of a mess, Anna dozed deeply and contentedly, with the shadow of her older sister looming silently above her.

Beautiful. As always. There was always a tiny sting in Elsa when she made these visits, her eyes narrowing in the dark to get a better look at her sister. When her hand dipped down to gently caress the back of her fingers down Anna’s cheek she felt the nibbling surge of guilt that she so often felt those nights. Guilt...not for what she was about to do, but because she couldn’t have a relationship with her sister during the waking hours. These late night visits were all the two girls had, and even if Anna never woke up and never remembered them...it was still a chance for the royal sisters of Arendelle to enjoy each other’s company.

From Anna’s cheek to her bare shoulder, Elsa continued to caress the younger girl. She hooked a finger against the strap of Anna’s bra and tuggled it briefly back into place, making sure it was secure on her body before gently rolling her back. Anna’s floppy, sleeping form rolled with a thud to rest flat, and as she did so her voice filled the room with a sleepy, groaning whimper, a sound Elsa had been well-practiced in recognizing not as the noise of a waking girl, but of a sister whose body had come to expect these visits.

“Grrhhhm...shhhhmpls…” Anna even licked her lips in her slumber, no doubt dreaming about some delicious chocolate pastry that she’d gorge herself on during the coronation. When she laid flat her figure was left for the delighted view of Elsa, and the elder sister took advantage with slowly probing, groping hands that began a well-rehearsed travel across her darling sister’s body. Fingers moved across shoulders, down biceps, over cheeks...even teasingly down the center of Anna’s exposed belly, though only faint enough to make the girl squirm in the midst of her sleep. The sisterly violation continued until Elsa had a single hand squeezing and groping at Anna’s lovely, modest breasts through the fabric of her bra...even as the other hand slinked further down, teasing a finger to the edge of the girl’s panties.

Slowly, delicately, carefully...Anna pulled the thin fabric down, exploiting the fact that her sister was a deep and fidgety sleeper. With a digit locked against the center that covered her slit, Elsa pulled them down to the center of Anna’s thighs, even further past her calves, and then finally free of her ankles so she could ball the fabric into her palm. It left the beautiful, unshaven slit of her sister fully exposed, and Elsa could feel her throat tighten more from the sight of it. As beautiful as the first day she saw it, that first fateful time she snuck into her sister’s room.

“...Anna...I love you so much…” Elsa whispered in the silent and sweet night, staring with adoration at her sister’s pussy while slowly bringing the girl’s panties forward. She clutched that silky fabric within her fist as she drew it up towards her face, pressing her lips against it and forcing it flush to her nose. A long, deep, savoring breath rolled through her as she drew in the scent of her sister’s panties, which only fueled further her desire for what came next. Elsa dropped the garment to bed as her hands both stretched forward, one moving to the belt of her robe to begin pulling it free and the other dipping back to where she recovered those panties from - the tender, soft entrance of her little sister.

Her word was delicate. Anna’s sleep was always difficult to break, but she was nonetheless careful until she managed to work her into a state of arousal. Thankfully, it didn’t take much. A bit of teasing from focused fingers and Anna was already squirming in her bed, no doubt replacing dreams of coronation candies with ones of a lewder variety. She whimpered, she wiggled, she spread her thighs in a fashion that was all too accommodating for her big sister...and when Elsa’s fingers finally pulled away they were carrying the glistening excitement that showed she was ready for more.

A good thing, too, for as the robe fell from Elsa’s shoulders and the queen was left fully exposed, it was apparent that she had more to give. A thick, well-endowed cock stuck from her lap, standing straight out and demanding attention. It had been building in girth ever since she first stepped foot into the bedroom with intent to pleasure herself with her sleeping sister, and now...now the moment was there for her to enjoy. Pressing her knees against the mattress, Elsa lined her tip up against Anna’s entrance and gently scooped her sister’s legs into her arms. She held them with perfect balance as she braced herself, and took the time to once more gaze down and appreciate the beauty of the young woman below her.

She loved Anna...more than words could say. And if she couldn’t be her sister during the waking hours, she could be her sister, her best friend, and her lover when she was asleep. With a gentle push she began to breach Anna’s entrance, gliding into her unconscious partner without a trace of guilt or shame.

She might have been indulging in her own pleasures...but deep down? She was doing this for them both.

As Elsa’s inches slid inside of her little sister, she moved slowly to ensure that she didn’t wake her up. The tight grip offered to her was already wet and eager - no doubt thanks in part to the long hours Elsa had already put in training Anna’s body for these late night visits. When she first began so many months ago she was barely able to thrust at all before she feared waking the younger girl up, at which point she pulled her member free and dumped her load across those sensitive pink folds. But now? Now that she had put in the time and the effort to truly build a strong rapport with her little sister? She could fuck Anna harder, deeper, and fully enjoy the rewards of their bond.

Once she found herself all the way inside down to the hilt, Elsa kept her cock in that position as her hands stretched forward to slink fingers against Anna’s bra. She peeled it away with expert precision and let it rest just beside her panties, fully freeing the young woman’s body from any hindrance of clothing. Now, she could relish the sight of Anna’s breasts bouncing with every one of her thrusts, savor the sight of her naked, fucked sister in the middle of the night, relish the way her tits felt against the grip that soon came to claim them. With her hips moving in a steady and constant pace Elsa fondled each of Anna’s breasts with intense desire, even moving forward with her naturally chilly thumbs to twist them against a pair of nipples stiffening further in the night.

“Mmmhhh...shhhho niiiishe…” Anna slurred tenderly in her sleep, and once more smacked her lips together as she stretched out. With her slit well-claimed by the older woman and her body in a gentle state of bouncing, it was a miracle that she didn’t wake up. Her intense state of slumber combined with Elsa’s delicate attention ensured that it’d be an entirely unconscious exchange for the young woman, and that she’d wake up in the morning feeling surprisingly satisfied...and maybe just a bit sticky. It all depended on how late Elsa visited if the cum had time to dry or not. Either way, Anna seemed just as pleased with the contact as Elsa was to give it, and she murmured once more in the depths of her deep, deep doze. “...feelsh...gooooood…”

Her charming response fueled Elsa further, and the blonde grinned as she picked up the pace. Her hands moved from Anna’s breasts to her rump, and there she locked her palms against that wonderfully tight little package as she thrust forward with a few more harder strikes. The sound in the room was a blend of Anna’s murmurs and the wet, sloppy sound of a sister’s cock plunging into a soaked slit - up until the point that Elsa felt herself hit a thrilling peak. When she first began her midnight visits to Anna, she used to be careful about cumming inside of her. She’d often finish on her pussy, on her tits, or simply squirt it all onto her belly and used her finger to sculpt it into a cute snowman shape.

But lately…? Elsa didn’t pull out. After all, how likely was it that she’d knock up her own sister? She was sure Anna would never get pregnant, even though she based that confidence on nothing but her own desire to creampie her.

Elsa’s cock throbbed with one more mighty push forward, and she pressed her tip flush against Anna’s womb as her tip began to unload. A torrent of thick warm cum rushed forward, flooding the girl’s (hopefully) infertile entrance, pouring ounces of creamy spunk deep, deep within her. Though Elsa shuddered in an intense state of delight Anna’s reaction was far more passive and peaceful. Simply a broadening of a smile, and a satisfied sigh that seemed to resonate throughout her body.

“...my...my sister...you’re so...perfect.” Elsa whispered in the delicate darkness of the night, and pulled her still-slippery length free of Anna’s folds, careful not to disrupt her sensitive entrance. When she gazed down to witness the oozing creampie that she had left behind, Anna forced down a sudden swallow of almost nervous glee, and dipped a finger down to collect a sample. In the early days, she used to finish her duty, put Anna’s clothes back on, and make her hasty escape. But nowadays?

Nowadays, she lingered for a second round.

With that glob of white cum hanging on her forefinger, Elsa crept towards the front of her sister’s bed, pressing one knee against Anna’s pillow until gravity made the redhead’s face dip towards her. With a happy expression on her face, Anna remained oblivious as Elsa pushed her cum-covered finger forward, smoothing it first against the outside of Anna’s lips before daring to gently push it inward. She moved her digit until she could feel the inviting, warm, wet tongue of her sister against her at which point she pulled it swiftly back, delivering to Anna a tasty midnight treat.

More smacking of lips. More satisfied noises of sated hunger. More playful murmurs of dreams of candies.

“Thisssh filling...makesh me so waaaaarm…”

Elsa, still without a trace of shame for what she was about to do, merely smiled. If her little sister wanted to be warmed with a sweet treat, she could certainly oblige. Her cock was still glistening, coating not only with her own spunk but with the juice that Anna’s slumbering pussy had coated it in. Standing stiff and straight, she guided it downward until the tip pressed against Anna’s lips, and there she waited until the young woman’s natural late night motions guided her to kiss and lick at the offered knob. Once more, Elsa’s training had paid off, and it made for an easy penetration deeper into Anna’s mouth, gliding her cock inch after inch inside, pushing slowly and gradually until half her member was engulfed. Any more and she risked waking Anna, any less and she wouldn’t be able to truly enjoy the pleasure of Elsa’s tongue.

From there, Elsa was left breathing heavy and hot - her chest rising and falling with every gasp, and her body lined with a tiny glaze of sweat. With one hand she pinched the very base of her cock so she could slowly stroke it in delicate, secretive fashion, adding to Anna’s tongue yet another level of stimulation eager to push her to the brink. With her other hand, she moved her fingers out for the long, white streak in Anna’s hair. Proof of her past sin. The “scar” that her little sister would always bear because of her power.

It was bittersweet to hold that coil of white within her fingers, but it gave Elsa the focus she needed to continue. That permanently stained trail of hair was why she couldn’t be with Anna during the day...and that only made it more important that she enjoyed this nightly visit. The older sister’s eyes closed as she lost herself in the moment, her cock throbbing under a sleep-shifting tongue and the attentions of her own pinched fingers. She was still sensitive and raw after flooding her little sister’s womb, and she knew that just like always, it wouldn’t take much to push her to the brink. She was breathing quicker and quicker with every passing second, and when the moment finally came Elsa allowed herself to take a big risk. Her fingers left the base of her shaft and she suddenly pushed herself forward, working the tip of her cock past Anna’s tongue and all the way into her throat. Her balls gently slapped against her little sister’s chin and she knew deep down she could wake her if she lingered too long, and yet...the grip was too magnificent to resist.

Her tip spurted rope after rope of cum, firing some of straight down Anna’s gullet and into her belly while the rest coated the inside of her throat. As pleasure quaked across Elsa with an almost thundering force she started to ease herself back, painting Anna’s mouth with cum the entire time. When she finally popped her length out from between those pretty lips one more streak of cum fired - darting from one of Anna’s cheeks to the other while crossing over her lips at the intersection.

Elsa remained perfectly quiet and still - refusing to make a single noise while she watched with wide eyes at the slumbering presence of her little sister. In the past few minutes she had flooded Anna’s womb with cum and dumped even more of it down her throat, finishing it all off with a streak over her lips for good measure. Once more she had pushed boundaries between them, going further than ever before, and her heart was overtaken by that whimpering fear she felt so many times before: what if Anna woke up this time?!

But then, her concerns quickly faded along with yet another smacking of lips, yet a few more murmurs, and then a content grumble that gave from a very sleepy girl.  
“...mmm fullll…” She whispered in her dozing, deep slumber. “Bellllly...feels soooo good…”

Another evening visit from her older sister was nearly complete, and their bond had once more intensified. With delicate grace and loving affection, Elsa went about the work of cleaning up the mess - or what little of it she needed to tend to. The cum on Anna’s face would dry by morning, and the spunk filling her slit wouldn’t be noticeable by the time the girl woke up. The only proof of her presence was the fact that Anna’s clothes still lingered nearby, and her elder sister soon went about collecting them to dress her once more. With tender fingers she put Anna’s bra back on amidst a few more loving gropes, and then - after taking another long, sweet sniff - she pulled her panties back into place and let the oozing creampie seep against the fabric.

When all was done, Elsa stood from the bed and gazed once more down at her beautiful sister. From the wildly shaggy and untamed hair that just seemed to poof out more and more as Anna slept, to the line of drool escaping the corner of her lips - which at that point was a bit of a blend of spit and cum. Elsa bent from the waist, pressed her lips fondly against her sleeping sister’s temple, and nudged the girl’s ear with her nose before whispering one more precious, tiny thing to her dozing treasure.

“I love you more than anything, Anna.” She promised, her throat tightening and emotion quivering through her. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“Mmm…” Anna didn’t respond with any specific murmur, but at the sleeping sound of her sister’s voice, she smiled just a little wider and hugged her pillow a little more closely. Elsa stood, studied the girl’s content state, and found herself wondering if in the midst of her dream Anna was hugging her. With a warming heart and tears collecting in the corners of here yes, the queen smiled as she made her way to the door.

The only way Elsa could endure her days of isolation was through the love she and her sister shared in the deepest moments of the night.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Frozen 2 trailer day everyone! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
